yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Finn Breezestone, Private Eye
Finn Breezestone, Private Eye the nineteenth episode of the second season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot With his friends from LPS going missing, Finn Breezestone begins his time to crack the case. Playing with his cousins/Finn decides to visit his LPS friends One day, Finn Breezestone was playing with her cousins, Indigo Marble, Rock Pun, Brownie, Red Beret, Arachna and Dragonsly. Just as it was time for them to go home, Finn decided to visit his LPS friends after he got permission from her parents. Meeting Blythe and her animal friends/Helping out at Littlest Pet Shop Then, Finn Breezestone met with Blythe Baxter and her animal friends, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson. Soon, He gave Blythe a helping hoof around Littlest Pet Shop while Mrs. Twombly was away. More Pets paying a visit/Enjoying their quality time together Then, Zoe's sister, Gail, Digby, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Basil Featherstone, Cashmere and Velvet Biskit and Nutmeg Dash were paying a visit and enjoy their quality time together. Visiting Fluttershy and Humblebee/Having lunch with the Shys and Pies Later that day, Finn was visiting his relatives at the Everfree Forest and met with his Aunt Fluttershy and Uncle Humblebee. Then, They announced that the Shys and Pies are gonna have lunch together soon. Making popcorn for his Maternal Grandparents/A big explosion Then, Finn Breezestone wanted to surprise his grandparents, Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz by making popcorn the way amish ponies do. Suddenly, There was a huge explosion coming out of nowhere. The LPS Pets are missing/Time for Finn Breezestone to go on the case Finn was about to meet the LPS Pets when suddenly, They disappeared. Rain starts at the Golden Oak Library, Jazz music begins to play, And the picture turns black and white when Finn begins to go on the case. Getting help from Finnick and Pigeon Toady/Searching for clues In Finn's office in his guest room, He called Finnick and Pigeon Toady for their help. When they came to the Pie Family Rock Farm, The've spread out searching for clues. Finding answers from his aunts and uncles/Asking his parents and grandparents Later, They tried to get answers from his aunts, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie, And his uncles, Humblebee, Hoof Trooper and Cheese Sandwich. Then, He asked a few questions from his parents and his parental and maternal grandparents. Finn's cousins offered to help/Discovering some footprints Then, Indigo Marble, Rock Pun, Brownie, Red Beret, Arachna and Dragonsly offered to help Finn with the case. Soon, Indigo Marble found a few footprints with some clown shoes, Heffalump and Woozle shapes. Collecting evidences from culprits/Finding out who's causing the explosion Then, Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson came to help Finn with the case. Then, They brought the evidences from the culprits. Finally, Finn figured out who is responsible for the explosion. Rock Pun and Miss Kitty found matching footprints. Cracking the case of where the LPS Pets were taken/Pigeon Toady found tire tracks Soon enough, Finn and the others were just about done cracking the case to where the LPS Pets were taken. Just then, Pigeon Toady found the tire tracks. They would belong to one big truck. Sideshow Bob, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump are back/Captured the Pets Just then, Sideshow Bob, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump came with the LPS Pets as hostages. Sideshow Bob threatens to steal the Journals for ransom, And free Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Finn's cousins fought Stan and Heff/Finn Breezestone vs. Sideshow Bob Just as Finn's cousins fought Stan and Heff, Zoe bites Stan by the tail giving her the chance to escape and freeing the other pets. As for Finn Breezestone, He's up against Sideshow Bob. The Fearsome Crooks begins an ambush/The Justice Squad to the Rescue Suddenly, The Fearsome Crooks came out of nowhere capturing Finn's cousins. Until, The Justice Squad came to the rescue as they fought them off. Sideshow Bob, Stan and Heff arrested/LPS Pest at saved/Case Closed Just as Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde came just in time, They've arrested the Fearsome Crooks, Sideshow Bob, Stan and Heff. The case closed as the picture returns in color. Trivia *Finn Breezestone will find LPS friends after they were stolen by the Fearsome Crooks, Sideshow Bob and Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump. *The episode will be in black and white. *Finnick and Pigeon Toady will be joining the case with Finn. *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde will arrest the villains after the Justice Squad came to the rescue. Songs and Music Score # Transcript *Finn Breezestone, Private Eye (Transcript) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225